Djimmi The Great
Djimmi The Great is one of the two flying bosses fought in Inkwell Isle Two. He is encountered in the level, Pyramid Peril. Description Appearance Djimmi The Great is a muscular red genie wearing a turquoise vest with a yellow inside, and a turban the same color as his vest that has a red gem and large white feather on it. Djimmi is almost always seen with his cobpipe clenched between his teeth. He also wears black and cream arm bands with light blue pants. His shoes look very similar to a genie's lamps. Puphead is a Pinnochio-esque marionette sharing the same color scheme as Djimmi, while also bearing a striking resemblance to Mugman, as evident by its eye width and positioning. Personality Djimmi The Great seems to treat battling in a playful way like a manipulative trickster, having a near-constant grin on his face throughout the fight. He possibly also views Cuphead and Mugman as The Devil's puppets for doing his bidding, as he appears to mock them by using a marionette version of them during his fourth phase. Despite being capable of normal speech, as evident by the 4th phase death screen, Pupphead has no real personality, being a puppet created by Djimmi for the sole purpose of fending off Cuphead and Mugman. Battle Intro Djimmi will form himself from the smoke of his cobpipe, making a mock bow. He blows out a smoke cloud of Cuphead's face, with crossed-out eyes and a frown. The smoke will not actually deal damage to players. Phase 1 After his introduction, Djimmi will summon a treasure chest through his carpet and use one of these attacks from the chest to damage players: *Three blue and one pink parryable scimitars come out of the chest one at a time that line up at the top, bottom, or left side of the screen. Afterward, these scimitars will spin around for a bit before launching at the players. In Simple mode, there will be eight swords coming out each time. In Expert mode, there will be seven swords. *The chest spews out jewelry, goblets, and gems at the players. One of those gems can be parried. In Expert mode, there will be more projectiles and they will travel faster. *Two cat sarcophagi are sent out from the chest, which releases four homing cat scarabs each, one of which can be parried. In Simple mode, the cat scarabs travel slower. In Expert mode. three cat sarcophagi will be sent out and each will spawn six cat scarabs. Once in a while, Djimmi shoots his skull in a forward trajectory, but he will only shoot it once. In Simple mode, he will never get to shoot his skull. In Expert mode, he shoots his skull twice. Once enough damage is dealt, Djimmi will wait for an attack cycle to end whilst making an intimidating gesture, then he starts to meditate, closes his eyes and blurs before disappearing. The second phase will begin. Hitpoints = 440/390/450 Phase 2 In this phase, players have to traverse through a side-scrolling section with Djimmi being the pillars that block the path. The pillars are only passable after shooting at a section with Djimmi's face, which creates a small opening for players to fly through. The health of the face pillars are directly linked to Djimmi's health, so destroying them will count as damaging Djimmi, doing overkill damage with mini bombs will count to the total health Djimmi has as well. Hitpoints = 20/20/20 Once players pass through the first pillar, they will be met with saw blades that bounce around and will damage the player(s) if they touch them. These saw blades will not appear in Simple mode. If player's aren't careful or precise on where they fly their character, then this phase will be the death of their character. After the players make it to the end, the side-scrolling section disappears and the next phase begins. Phase 3 In this phase, a sarcophagus of Djimmi appears from the top of the screen, opening to reveal stars and nebula before Djimmi appears as a slug and stretches out towards the player whilst yelling "Hiya!". He attacks players mainly by moving up and down and shooting two ringed eyeballs at the players, which move in a wave-like motion, cycling between a wide wave and a narrow wave. In Simple mode, it will just be a constant narrow wave. All the while, mummies of Djimmi are launched out of the sarcophagus, damaging players if they run into them. In Simple mode, the ghosts have a lower spawn rate and travel slower. In Expert mode, they have a higher spawn rate and travel faster. Hitpoints = 16/16/16 After taking enough damage, Djimmi will be scared and close the sarcophagus, the sarcophagus gives the player a sad look and bounces off-screen. Hitpoints = 880/650/750 'Phase 4' In this phase, players face the wooden marionette version of what seems to be a combined version of Cuphead and Mugman, which is officially named Puphead, created by Djimmi. Djimmi briefly reappears, using telepathy on Cuphead and Mugman to enter their minds psychically. He then turns to the screen (performing an aside glance) and begins laughing, his turban transforming into a lightbulb as he thinks of an idea to kill the brothers. Djimmi then transforms into a giant hand and lifts up Puphead to continue the fight. Puphead moves around horizontally, walking in the air, before releasing its finger and proceed to shoot two (almost vertical) lines of bullets that will damage the player if they hit them. While Puphead shoots, Djimmi can be heard laughing. In Simple mode, there is a chance that it shoots a line of bigger bullets alternating between up and down. In the middle of these two lines, Puphead will shoot waves of four bullets, one of which can be parried. In Simple mode, the rate of shooting is slower and the bullets travel slower. In Expert mode, both firing rate and speed of the bullets are faster. All the while, Djimmi's turban homes in on players, following them and stopping, changing the hole at the bottom into a mouth and firing three waves of bullets which go in a cross formation and slowly turns counter-clockwise. In Simple mode, the turban will only move around without firing the bullet waves. In Expert mode, it will send out four waves of bullets. After taking enough damage, Puphead is defeated, pulled out from the top of the screen while featuring cross-shaped eyes and having its straw take the shape of an angel's halo. On Simple, the battle will end with Puphead's knockout. Hitpoints = 880/910/1050 Phase 5 In this final phase, Djimmi turns into a giant version of himself levitating onscreen while chuckling maniacally, taking up a good portion of the screen. There he summons three golden pyramids, each with 1 turquoise eye on each side, flying around the player clockwise or counter-clockwise. Periodically, a pyramid will open its eyes, firing 4 beams of dark energy in a 4 figure formation. Occasionally, Djimmi will fire a transparent ring-like projectile at the player(s), which is fired from the gem on his turban. This phase is not playable in Simple, as it will just end with Puphead's knockout. After damaging him enough, Djimmi is defeated, coughing on his own pipe. Hitpoints = 650/750 Sounds Walkthrough Gallery Swords.jpg|Sword attack Test.jpg|Jewelry attack Sadl.jpg|Cat attack ezgif-5-e86ccc12a8.gif|''Djimmi shooting his skull animated'' Tumblr ozseooyyBU1weiodpo3 540.png|''Djimmi blowing on his pipe'' font48_V.png|''Dead Cuphead smoke'' Djimmi's intro.png|''Djimmi in his intro'' Genie.png|''Phase 1 sprite'' tumblr_ozseooyyBU1weiodpo2_500.png|''Djimmi when he shoots his skull'' XGEVObc.png|''Djimmi without his skull'' DjimmiSkull.png|''Djimmi’s skull'' djimmi_chest.png|''The chest'' Genie scimtar.png|''Scimtar'' Genie sphinx.png|''Sphinx'' Treasure sprite sheet.png|''Treasure'' Djimmi The Great.png|''Djimmi meditating'' Genie Tower.png|''Phase 2 sprite'' djimmi_pillar_saw.png|''Saw'' GenieSarcophagus.png|''Djimmi's sarchophagus'' djimmi_ghosts.png|''Mummy ghosts'' Slug Man.png|''Phase 3 sprite'' SLUG_DJIMMI.png|Djimmi in his slug-like form. Puggy the Sluggy.png|''Slug Djimmi attacking'' SarcophagusSad.png|''The sarcophagus crying'' Djimmi The Great Idea.png|''Djimmi hatching a plan'' Djimmi The Great Hand.png|''Djimmi as a hand'' GenieMarionette.png|''Puphead sprite'' Djimmi The Great Phase 4 Sprite.png|''Puphead walking'' DjimmiPuppet.png|''Puphead shooting'' font79_@v.png|''Puphead knockout'' GenieGoldenMarionette.png|''Unused golden Puphead'' Djimmi The Great Phase 4 Sprite Unused.png|''Unused Puphead walking'' Djimmi The Great Phase 4 Attack Unused.png|''Unused Puphead attacking'' Djimmi The Great Phase 4 Knockout Sprite Unused.png|''Unused Puphead knocked out'' GiantGenie.png|''Final phase sprite'' Djimmi The Great Hand Big.png|''One of Djimmi's massive hands'' djimmi_pyramid.png|''Eye of Providence Pyramid'' Djimmi The Great Phase 5 Attack.png|''Djimmi attacking in phase 5'' DjimmiRings.png|''The rings, including the unused parryable ring'' Djimmi The Great Knockout Sprite.png|''Knockout sprite'' Djimmy.gif|''Pencil test of Djimmi'' Dcc932044060b6c38e1e03269e5ccee6.gif|''Pencil test of Puphead'' BigGenieAnimated.gif|''Pencil test of Djimmi in phase 5'' Djimmi The Great Background.png|''Background'' Djimmi The Great Background Phase 3.png|''Sarcophagus background'' Nível pirâmide.png|Overworld sprite Trivia *The pyramids in his last phase may be a reference to the Eye of Providence, or, as what is dubbed now, the Illuminati. *Djimmi's design is most likely based off the Genie from the 1992 Walt Disney film, Aladdin. **Many also compare Djimmi to Patrick Star from Spongebob Squarepants. **The Genie in German is called "Dschinni", sounding and looking very familiar to Djimmi. *Despite being a genie, his speech patterns and gestures make him more akin to a stage magician. *His name is a portmanteau of Djinn, the romanization of "jinn" which is the more traditional Arabic term for genie, and the name Jimmy. *His shoes bear a resemblance to genie lamps. *In legacy mode, it is possible to skip Djimmi's entire phase three by using bombs to hit an off-screen hitbox. When the phase commences, the sarcophagus will open, only to reveal slug Djimmi scared, the sarcophagus will then close while Djimmi clips through it and yells. **This is because phase two and phase three are both programmed together. *The pipe in Djimmi's mouth is a mixture of the Calabash pipe (used by Sherlock Holmes portrayed by Basil Rathbone) and the Corncob pipe (commonly used by Popeye the Sailor in all of his cartoons). *Game files reveal an unused, golden, sprite of Puphead. It's actions where the same only recolored, it is currently unknown why it was unused. *The use of 3D polygonal models in his stage's background may be a reference to the use of physical models as backgrounds in Fleischer shorts such as Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor, Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves, Poor Cinderella, and Little Dutch Mill to name a few. **A similar 3D effect was used in Egyptian Melodies, a Disney Silly Symphony that coincidentally also has an Egyptian theme. *According to his death quote in phase one of his battle, Djimmi went to Genie School, and the first trick he learned there were seemingly the attacks he used in phase one. *Djimmi The Great has the most phases out of all the bosses in Cuphead, with five in total. **Unless the minibosses are counted as different phases in the fight with King Dice, which would add up to 10 phases. *Djimmi can rapidly change the pitch of his voice, proven when his sarcophagus appears. When the sarcophagus opens up, Djimmi will let out a high-pitched cry, and, in the same stage, he can be heard making high pitched noises as he attacks. However, his laugh before he summons Puphead is much lower in pitch. *The fact that Pyramid Peril is an air battle against a genie may be a reference to the 5th level of the game Star Parodier. *According to a Twitter post by Jake Clark, the animator and designer of Cuphead, the marionette is named Puphead (which is derived from the word "puppet"). *In the v1.1.3 patch, Djimmi's third phase now has the knockout smoke cloud effect. *The music incorporates traditional Arabian-style musical elements, befitting the level setting. *Within the art assets and the game code, there exists a string and assets that would have included/supported a parryable version of the rings Djimmi shoots in his final phase. They go unused in the final version of the game. *It was commonly speculated that the treasure projectiles were originally to be used in one of the ill-fated Airship levels. In the game's code, for the Airship Crab's fight, it would either toss treasure or spit bubbles at the player. **This is not the case, evident by the unused data for the Crab which reveals it would have only tossed four moderately sized gems, which would stay on screen and act as the only way the player could damage the boss. *If the player attempts to hide behind Djimmi in the first phase, blue scimtars will fall down from the top of where the player is to damage them, preventing the player from hiding. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Inkwell Isle 2 Category:Aerial bosses Category:Inkwell Isle 2 bosses